This present invention relates to an improvement in display flags and display banners, and more particularly to such flags and banners so configured to retain a specific one-half heart shape or “fish-hook” shape, be easily secured to an external ground surface, and rotate or swivel while secured to the external ground surface to clearly display the message of the flag/banner a full 360°.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.